


Comfort in the Night

by delighted



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny comforts Steve, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Still really sweet, a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delighted/pseuds/delighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve shows up at Danny's place in the middle of the night.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> My third posting... a little bit longer than the first two, a little more angsty, but still really sweet. Really, really sweet. 
> 
> I seem to like writing bits where one of the guys is really emotionally crushed by something, but not tell you what it is.... Then it’s up to you, take your pick, goodness knows there are plenty of things it could have been, any number of episodes where they might take comfort in each other... plus, no spoilers that way, for the new-to-the-fandom folks.... :-)

Danny opens his eyes slowly, as if too sudden a move will chase away what must have been a dream, but no—there he is, right next to him, safe, mostly sound, and very much _here_. Danny closes his eyes again, so he can open them again, and sure enough, Steve’s still there. Looking not quite peaceful, but at least not utterly tormented like he had last night. Danny’s heart breaks a little again, just at the memory of that look in Steve’s eyes when he’d shown up on his door step at stupid o’clock.

“Steve—what the—“ he’d started, but then he’d seen those eyes—and just pulled him inside and into a hug. So tight a hug. And Steve had been completely rigid, so Danny pulled back and made Steve look at him. “Steven. Talk to me,” he’d pleaded, concerned.

Steve managed to shake his head, more as if to get himself to stop thinking than to dismiss the idea of speech. Danny had pushed Steve into a chair and gone to get a glass of whiskey. Downing it in one gulp without sputtering or reacting at all, Steve simply said “Thanks.”

“Ok, look, I don’t care what’s up, that can wait. But you need a shower because frankly you stink.”

Steve didn’t resist as Danny pushed him toward the bathroom, but he wasn’t sure if he’d have to get in with him or not, just to hold him up. Steve rallied enough to get undressed and even managed to soap the worst bits. But when he stepped out, he looked like he had no idea what to do, so Danny dried him off and led him by the hand to bed.

He’d planned to try and get clothes on him, because Jesus, he didn’t need the temptation, but Steve was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, so Danny tucked the sheet around him instead, and climbed carefully into bed, on top of the sheet. Sighing dramatically, Danny turned his back to Steve, hoping that would at least help. Of course, Steve was such a blanket, he reached out in his sleep to throw an arm around Danny and pull him close. The bastard even nuzzled— _nuzzled!_ —his neck. Dear God, what had happened to the man? He must be totally delirious.

“Love you, Danno,” Steve mumbled in his sleep.

Ok, so maybe not totally delirious, a shocked Danny managed to think. Forcing his mouth shut, he whispered, “Love you too, Steven.”

It took Danny a long time to fall back asleep. Not because it was uncomfortable having Steve holding him—God, _holding_ him—but because he was terrified that if he fell asleep, he’d wake up to find it was all a dream. But he did eventually succumb to the pull of sleep. And hence his fear of opening his eyes in the morning....

As Danny watches Steve sleep, he thinks back to Steve’s sleep addled mumbling and to the cuddling... and to how it made Danny feel. Which is terrifying and perfect and awful and nauseating and giddy and seventeen other stupid overwhelming emotions. He can’t help it—he sighs, trying to calm himself.

Of course, Steve’s freakish Navy SEAL senses kick in, and he’s awake, eyes alert, wary, attuned.... But the look in his eyes... isn’t what Danny was expecting.

“’Morning, sleepyhead,” Danny smiles, not sure if he’s relieved or terrified that Steve looks more concerned about how Danny’s taking it than anything.

Reassured by Danny reaching out to touch his arm, Steve looks at Danny with an intensity, like he’s trying to draw an answer out of him.

Danny’s heart can’t bear it. “Come here,” he says, pulling Steve to him.

Steve lets out a breath and allows himself to settle against Danny, who kisses the top of his head and pets the hair at his temples, like he knows it will soothe him.

“I meant it, you know,” Steve sighs into the caress.

Danny stops breathing, stops moving.

“And I heard you, Danno,” Steve says, pulling Danny even closer.

Danny huffs out a laugh and starts breathing again.

“Me too, Steven,” he whispers. “Me too.”

 


End file.
